Until Death Do Us Part
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: When you stared at the past with the smile on your face, and welcomed the future with your heart warming laugh. You've realized that you had someone to wait for you.


**Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Inspired by watch? v=GjHBr7BXYuk]**

* * *

You are silent, sitting in a white room with no color, no stains, and no sound. You bend down your back the which was straight without even flinched. You hug your knees and buried your face between it. You sobbed silently, letting the tears running down your cheeks which was always dry.

You lift your face when you heard the faint sound of footsteps, but it sounds close to you. You turned around and straightened your back when you know who were approaching. Your light. Your friend.

You smiled at him, and he smiled back to you. You guys bumped each other's fist, and your Light laughed softly as he look at the mess on your expression.

You heard footsteps again, faster and harder than ever. You do not have time to look at a flash of golden color meets vision, and you find yourself in a warm embrace. You turned to face person who were hugging you and find yourself drifting in a sea of golden color that the offender possessed.

Golden blond man smiled to you, and tightened his embrace on you. You glanced towards your light as he continues to hold your hand, so you do not fall.

The sounds of the footsteps came to approach you, and you looked back, staring in the direction of someone who was fixing the frame of his glasses. He came to approach you, and you feel the embrace of your golden haired friend slackened.

Owner of the golden eyes said few parting words and walked away towards the other, where the person with the eye color which matched by the blonde's golden eyes, was waiting. A few seconds has passed, and they disappear from your sight.

You turn your eyes toward the figure whose just approached you, and now stands beside you. You exchanged glances and smiles, then turned when the other of your friend, stood beside you, still busy with transparent bags containing sweets that you do not want to know what was in it.

The user of the spectacles said good-bye to you, and he walked away with someone who has jet black hair, and you stared at them until they fade away from your sight.

Your attention was distracted when a bag of candy landed on your head and fell right on the palm of your hand. You looked up to see the purple-haired man who dropped one of his favorite meals to you in purpose. Once again,your attention was diverted by a warm palms,which stroked your hair.

You glanced at him, only to be drowned into the crystals of red and gold, which were owned by former captain who is now smiling and walking away from you and your Light. The purple haired companion trailing behind him, and went to 'big brother' of your light. They disappeared when you closed your eyes, even for a second.

Now,your blue eyes, as blue the sky staring at your Light, who stared back. However, there is another sense radiated from his eyes. He turned around, and went to leave, left alone in the white space without sound, without color.

You bend down your back which was straight. Now, you wiped the beads your tears with the back of your palm. You let them flowing, until you hear the voice you recognized, calling you. Makes you turn around to face the direction of the caller.

You let your tears keep flowing when you stared at the past, and you held out your hand to reach out a helping hand from the past.

You wanted to go back to the past, where you could stay with them. Where can you smile at them without the fake smiles, where you can hear the jokes and laughter at any time. Where you are needed.

However, a hand clutching yours and pulled you back from the maelström of past memories. You turned and stared at your Light that is now looking at you with the eyes that implied anger, jealousy, and happiness. You can not describe what is in your Light's mind.

He pulled your hand and make you see the direction where he headed, where a colorful futures are waiting for you. The room were used to be white, now slowly tainted by the colors that make you go back in tears. You and your Light ran to the embrace of the warm future that were waiting for you.

You let all that warm feeling enveloped your heart, and you heard someone said, "Welcome back."

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko! Until when are you going to sleep? The others had gone down, you will be left behind if you don't wake up!" A gentle pinch on his cheek made the light blue-haired man woke up from his dream. His eyes a little blurry, maybe because he just woke up. He rubbed his eyes and felt something wet on his wrist.

Tears?

"H-hey! Kuroko do not cry! S-sorry! Is my pinch that hurts? Sorry! I'll buy you a milkshake later! Stop crying!" he gazed upwards to stare at person who are now his light, were placing a panicked expression as he saw his crying face. He smiled slightly and got up from his seat then walked out, his light running on the side.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. But I'm not going to reject the milkshakes offer from you."

"What? Oi, Kuroko! Damn you!"

**"I'm home. Thank you for waiting."**

* * *

Yo! MINT here. This one is a re-make story from VANILLA, because it was lacked of a response in her language. So she told me or rather forced me to translate this to english, and post it here.

Also, I wanted to say thank you for the supports and reviews in every single of my stories. It made my day. Sorry I can't reply it one by one, and I'm going to be slow on updating. But no worries, I'm working at the stories everytime I got free time.

Love you guys!


End file.
